NanoFate One-Shots
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is one-shots of our favorite girls and their friends. All one-shots are Yuri. I'm starting it off with a rating of T and my go up to M in time.
1. Meeting An Old Friend

**Author's Notes:** Yes, you are see this correctly, I am posting something. This is going to be one-shots of our two favorite girls. With some of the others here and there. All sweet for the most part. They are starting off at a T rating but, may go up to M in time.

I have some new stories that I'm working on. I also plan on looking over and doing a rewrite on some of my posted writings. This is my slow start to coming back.

I want to thank phoenixnext for beta reading this story for me. :D

I make no money form my writings, it is all for fun.

Now on to the story, I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

_**Meeting An Old Friend **_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**One-shot #1**_

I am patiently waiting at the train station for the 4:25 p.m. train to arrive. Looking at my phone I see that I still have 10 minutes until it comes in. Closing my eyes I think back to the first and last time I saw my best friend Fate Testarossa.

**Flashback**

"_Class I would like for you all to meet your new classmates." _

_Two girls with golden blonde hair walked in and introduced themselves as Alicia and Fate Testarossa. Afterward, the girls sat down in the two seats in front of me. Fate was right in front of me as Alicia was in front of her sister. Alicia was outgoing and Fate was shy. In no time we all became friends. Fate and I became like two peas in a pod, we did everything together. We had two great years together until that day of the accident happened. Their mother and father were killed in an accident at their lab. Fate and Alicia had a distant relative and moved away. _

"_I don't want to go!" Fate screamed._

"_I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter." An older woman said to a heartbroken Fate. _

_Alicia was holding Fate in the car so she wouldn__'t jump out of it as they drove away._

_Over time we lost touch._

**Present time**

With my eyes still closed I think back to a month ago. When out of the blue I got a message on social media. Asking if I was the Takamachi, Nanoha that went to grade school with the Testarossa twins? I replied yes I was and asked who wanted to know? As I didn't know an F. T. Harlaown, I didn't want to give waiting information on my old school friend to just anyone. The reply I got back was heartwarming.

"OMG! Nanoha it's me Fate!"

We talked via text and e-mail, finally setting up a date that Fate would come here to Uminari City. Which is why I'm at the train-station waiting for her to get here. My heart picks up in rhythm as the train pulls in.

Opening my eyes I look for the burgundy eyes I have missed all of these years. Stepping off the train a woman with long golden blonde hair and those wine red eyes find me and a smile is on her face as we walk up to each other.

"It is so good to see you again Nanoha. I have missed you so much." Tears are at the corner of her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I have missed you too Fate-chan." I know Fate will hold back but, not me. I wrap my arms around her and we both sigh into it. I breathe in her scent and it makes me lightheaded. Pulling away we smile at each other.

We got in my car and headed to my apartment. I showed her around and to her room. By the time she settled in, I have pulled dinner out of the oven and on the table. I remembered lasagna was and I hoped is still her favorite dish. The smile told me it still is.

"This is fabulous Nanoha, Thank you." Fate said with a blush.

"I was hoping this is still your favorite after all this time."

Nodding her head yes as she was eating. Finally, she said, "yes, not much has changed over the years in that department." Smiling I continue eating.

After dinner Fate insisted on doing the cleanup. Full of food we were both a bit sleepy but, we sat in the living room and talked well into the morning hours. In fact, we fell asleep on the couch. Waking up the next morning I felt at peace and loved. Something I have not felt in a very long time. Then I could feel the arms around me and sank into them and drifted off again.

At the smell of coffee, I slowly wake up. The feeling I had, had last night was gone and the feeling of being alone came rushing back. A cup was put on the coffee table for me with cream and sugar next to it.

Fate said shyly, "I didn't know how you take you coffee so I grabbed everything."

"Two sugars and lots of cream." I smile at Fate.

"Oh, you might not have enough room for your cream then, Sorry."

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts."

After breakfast, we headed out to explore the city. At lunchtime, we stopped at my parents' cafe. It was like a family reunion. Before we knew it, it was time for Fate to leave. How can three days fly by so fast?

* * *

Over the past six months, Fate has been visiting, and I don't know how not to cry this time or to let her go. I have fallen in love with her and every time she leaves I feel hollow and cold inside. I know she is married to someone as her last name has changed. I can't be the reason for her happiness to end just because of me.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, I have a big meeting and hopefully a surprise for you when I come back. So wait for me, okay?"

All I can do is nod my head as the tears are choking me. She looks at me with concern and is about to say something when they announce the last boarding for her train. Stepping on the train, she waves at me and I try to smile for her but, instead the tears start to fall. The door closes before she can jump off the train. My knees give way as the train pulls away and my heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

Heading back home my phone rings and it's the same number, Fate's. I can't answer as I would just break down again. Getting home I lay down on the couch and as I smell her the tears start all over again. How long I have been crying I don't know as I cried myself to sleep.

It is dark outside when pounding starts. Thinking it is my head I get up, only to find someone is at my door. Wiping my face I open it to find a very upset Fate breathing hard.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Fate asked in desperation.

"I couldn't talk to you without crying," I said in a small voice.

"What's wrong Nanoha? Is it something that I have done?" Fate asks with pleading eyes.

"No, it's me."

Fate looked down the hall, "can I come in?" With a nod, I step aside.

Taking my hand we walk to the couch and sit down. "What is wrong Nanoha? I thought we were doing so good.?"

I shook my head as the tears started again. She pulled me into her arms and I cried and told her. "I'm in love with you and I can't have you."

Silence greeted my statement, and that only made me cry all the more. Fate rubbed my back to soothe me. "Nanoha can you look at me please?"

Slowly I move to look at the woman I love, only to see her smiling with joy and love in her eyes. "I love you too, Nanoha."

I shook my head no, "You're married, I can't break up your happy life with my sick feelings."

The look of shock came over her face. "Married? Nanoha I'm not married. Why would you think that?"

"You have a different last name now."

Fate looked stunned. The subject never came up about her last name. "Nanoha, Alicia and I were adopted by Lindy Harlaown. Our great aunt passed away a year and a half after she took us in."

"Your not?"

Fate smiled even bigger, "nope I'm single."

Then it hit Fate what I had said, "what do you mean about your sick feelings?"

I sighed, "One of the guys at work has been trying to get me to go out with him. I keep telling him I'm not into men. He said I have sick feelings and that I haven't found the right man to pound them out of me."

"These aren't sick feelings Nanoha. They are as normal as straight people's feelings." Fate wiped the last of my tears away. Moving forward she kissed my lips. Everything felt right like the planets were in alignment. It ended all too soon. Fate pulled me into her arms and kissed my head. "I was going to surprise you with this next bit of information. I'm transferring to the branch here so I can be with you."

Pulling away I look into her eyes, the ones I love so much. "You are going to move here?"

"Yes, that's what my meeting is about in two days."

"What about your family?" I said with concern.

"Alicia has been wanting to move back here for a couple of years now, and Lindy has friends here so she can visit all of us."

I am biting my lip wanting to ask her a question. "Fate?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask in a timid voice.

"I would love to be your girlfriend if you'll be mine?" Fate says with a smile.

I move forward and kiss her lips to seal the deal.

The End?

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Well that's it for now. I hope to keep this going for as long as I can.

Please leave my some reviews and let me know what you think so far.

I will do my best not to disappear on you all again. I will still be here in one way or another. Hopefully writing, not just reviewing.

Thank you for reading.

In Love & Light,

ZonaRose };-


	2. Halloween Party

**Author's Notes:** Hey there, this is just a little bit of fun for Halloween. Same universe as the first one-shot somewhere in there. I hope you like it. We will be coming back to this at some point in time. Heheheheh.

Thank you for the reviews on the last one. Yes, there will be more just mixed in with some of the other one-shots.

I would like to thank Phoenixnext for beta reading my chapters for me. :D

I do not make any money from my stories. They are for entertainment only.

Now onto the story. I hope you enjoy the read. ;)

* * *

_**Halloween Party**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**One-shot #2**_

I walk up to our door and see two boxes on the floor. I pick them up and continue into the apartment. I set everything down on the table and go into the bedroom to find Nanoha. Only to find a panicked Nanoha running around the room looking for something, saying she knows she put them in that spot but where did they go?

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Nanoha jumps as if she didn't know I was there. "Fate-chan don't scare me like that."

I walked over to Nanoha and put my arms around her. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming in. What's the matter?"

"I can't find our costumes. I know I put them over there, after I showed them to Hayate a few weeks ago."

We both looked for them and could not find them and the party is tonight. "Why don't we take a break and try looking again. I found some boxes outside our door when I got home. I want to see what's in them."

Walking out into the living area Nanoha sees the boxes and stops cold. Turning to me and pointing to the boxes she says. "There they are! Why didn't you tell me that you had them out here?"

"But Nanoha, they were outside our door just now. I didn't think they were the ones you were looking for."

Nanoha stops and looks at the boxes. Slowly walking up to the table she opens the top one and immediately closes it. Her face turns tomato red. "Where did you find them again?"

I swallowed hard, "outside our door."

"I see, and did you see anyone around when you found them?"

"No, I didn't see anyone around. Why?" I asked with dread.

Nanoha picks up the boxes and runs into the bedroom and slams the door closed. I just looked at the bedroom door with my mouth open as I was going to ask what was in the boxes. Walking up to the door I try to open it and it's locked… "Nanoha can I come in?"

"No, and we are NOT going to the party either!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"She ruined our costumes!"

"Who did? Nanoha, please let me in so we can talk."

The door is unlocked and slowly opens. I step inside and see the costumes on the bed, only they are not the ones we had picked out. Mine was supposed to be a cute puppy and Nanoha was to be an adorable kitty, but that's not what I am looking at. What I am seeing is a very sexy puppy and kitty costumes. There is only one person that I know of that would do this.

"Hayate." Nanoha nods her head yes.

"I think I would like to see my kitty in this." Nanoha hits me. "What! I didn't say in public!"

Nanoha walks up to the bed and looks at the puppy costume and smiles, bumping into my side. "I think I would like to see my puppy in hers too at home."

* * *

Arriving at the party a bit late, we stepped in the door and the brunette came running up to us and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked us up-and-down and exclaimed, "that's not what I, I, ah, ah, someone left at your door."

We looked at each other with confirmation on our faces. Nanoha winks at me and says to Hayate. "Those are for private use in the bedroom. We had to have something more suitable for public use. However, please tell the person that left the boxes that we thank them for their gifts." With a wink at Hayate, Nanoha stepped around the stunned woman and into the party.

The End?

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Well, I hope you like this little shot. We will come back to the costumes at a later time… Maybe. ;)

Please review it helps let me know how I'm doing.

Thank you for reading and until next time, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

_Zona Rose };-_


	3. Dating My Best Friend

**Author's Notes:** Hello… so here is another one-shot… This is part of the first one and there will be more that go with the first two. I have some ideas on what I want to do. I also have some other ideas also… :) I'm working on two or more one-shots.

I would like to thank Phoenixnext for beta reading my chapters for me. :D

I make no money from writing fanfic it is for entertainment only.

I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

_**Dating My Best Friend**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**One-Shot #3**_

"Nanoha, I'm home." I call out as I walk in the door. I hear an "I'm in the kitchen" as I set down my portfolio outside of my office door. Walking into the kitchen I stop as my heart swells with so much love, I thought I would never find it. Standing before me is my pregnant wife making dinner.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would fall in love with my childhood best friend. In fact, our young friendship was cut short as we were torn apart by tragedy. The years that we had lost are still painful to both of us.

As the memories flow through my mind, I remember the hard time we had just going on our first date, but everything fell into place, with a little help that is. It is one of my most cherished memories.

_**Flashback**_

Cuddled up on the couch I can't believe the woman in my arms is my girlfriend. It took me two months to get everything settled, so that I could move into the other bedroom of Nanoha's apartment. I sigh with contentment as Nanoha snuggles back into me. It's almost time for bed, and I'm dreading having to separate from Nanoha. Until our relationship matures more, we were going to wait and stay in separate bedrooms.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"I wonder who that can be this time of night?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't know but let's find out," I get up from the couch and make my way to the door, after opening it I'm glommed by my twin sister. "Alicia, What are you doing here?" I sputtered.

"Everything came through on the new apartment, so I was able to get here early. Isn't that great!"

I am at a loss for words, but not my Nanoha, "that's wonderful Alicia. It's so good that you're here sooner."

Finding my voice, "yes, that's great."

Alicia looks at me with suspicion. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? You look a little flabbergasted little sister." Lifting her left eyebrow up.

"No, we were just about ready to go to bed." I stopped and realized that sounded very insinuating. "No, that's not the way it sounds. We're going to separate bedrooms, so don't give me that look."

"Well, then I guess I'll be sleeping with you. My apartment isn't going to be ready for another two days. Looks like it's going to be a sleepover with my little sister!" A very happy Alicia exclaims.

I look over at Nanoha for help, but all she does is smile and I see I have no help in this, so I succumb to my sister once again. Alicia grabs her bag, my arm and marches us straight into my bedroom. I hear Nanoha's soft laughter as the door closes.

* * *

That was two weeks ago, it would seem that there was some confusion on Alicia's part as to when she could move in. They actually meant two months not days…

As Nanoha and I have not had our first official date yet, and Alicia is always tagging along with us, we were thwarted in our endeavor. She would get in the way at every turn, sigh, that was so frustrating for the two of us.

It has actually gotten to the point where Alicia won't leave us alone to do anything together. I've actually started to become extremely annoyed with my older sister, for disrupting my life as never before. It finally came to a head when I came home to find Nanoha crying on the couch.

"Nanoha, what's wrong?" I rush to hold her.

"I love your sister, but I don't feel like we have a life together because she's always in the middle. I can never spend time alone with you anymore. I just feel like she's trying to place a wedge in between us. Almost like she doesn't want us to be in a relationship." She bursts into tears and sobbing into my shoulder, and all I could do was hold and rock her until she cried herself to sleep. Picking her up I take her into her bedroom and lay her down, I get in next to her and hold her as I drift off to sleep myself.

I hear a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. Opening my eyes I see my sister gazing at us with a loving smile. I know I need to talk to her, as this attitude that she's had since moving here needs to stop. I don't know if she even realizes what she's doing or not, but it's going to stop because I'm not giving up the love of my life even for my sister.

As gently as I can, so I don't wake Nanoha up, I removed myself from the bed. I follow Alicia out and closed the door behind me, so that our talk doesn't disturb her.

"Alicia, we need to talk." I have an edge to my voice.

"I know, I overheard what had happened earlier. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was starting to come between you. I just thought we were all becoming really good friends again. I didn't know that it could be seen as me trying to get in between the two of you, that's the last thing that I want."

I sighed in exasperation. "Alicia, this isn't the first time. When I've dated other women you have done the same thing. It's gotten to the point where I almost want to tell you to find somewhere else to stay until your apartment is ready. You have to show me that you don't want to come in between us. I am not giving her up, but I don't want to close you out either, you're my twin sister. However, Nanoha feels like the other half of my soul, if that even makes sense."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense to me." With a whimsical look on her face, "here's my plan to make this up to you, but I'm going to need your help every step of the way."

* * *

When I arrived at the Restaurant, I told the Hostess to expect my girlfriend Miss Takamachi, and to bring her directly to the table. I received a text message from Alicia, "it was like pulling teeth out of a tiger's mouth but, I finally got her to leave and meet you. It's all up to you now little sis. ;)"

Waiting I start to fidget a bit wondering what was taking so long. I finally started looking out the window to see if I could see her as she approached the restaurant. After what felt like forever, I could just barely see her out the window and she looks like she's having a debate with herself. Finally she comes in and talks to the Hostess. I can see the surprise and a slight puzzlement of how the Hostess knows her name.

Just before she arrives at the table I get up and pull her seat out and as she sits down I push it in and then sit down myself. I say to the Hostess, "we will be ready in a few minutes."

"Of course. I will tell your server." As she stepped away.

Nanoha couldn't wait any longer, "What is going on?"

I have a smile on my face and say, "Alicia and I concocted up a little date for us. So how bad did she pretend to be sick?"

"Bad enough I almost didn't come to meet you." Squinting her eyes.

I laughed, "she would have made sure you came. She's good at that."

The rest of the night it was so romantic with candles and wine. That was our first real date and it was so beautiful.

* * *

Days later as we were cuddling on the couch, Nanoha begins laughing. With a questioning look I ask her, "What's so funny?" Turning to look up at me she gives me a smirk, "I was just thinking about how sly you and Alicia can be." then she gave my nose a poke before teasing, "Fate-Chan tricked me! And Alicia, is such a conniver!" Nanoha then tells me what Alicia did to get her to meet me, I was laughing right with her.

"When I came home from work I found Alicia laying on the couch. She looked ill and I will admit I wasn't really happy about possibly needing to take care of her until you came home."

I snickered at her complaint, "Alicia is a bad patient." I cuddled my face into her neck and gently kissed her.

With a pout Nanoha poking back at me, frowned before continuing, "when she spoke to me she sounded really congested and weak but insisted that I meet you at Armando's in her place."

Kissing Nanoha's temple I commented, "I bet you took that excuse to escape her." Nanoha pouted before saying, "No, I wouldn't abandon Fate-Chan's sister, even if she is a pain." I snorted at that which caused me to get a smack on the leg. I'm starting to call those love taps.

Puffing up her cheeks Nanoha pouts, "Of course I argued with her, since I didn't want to come home to find her passed out on the floor. But she said she felt better from earlier in the day and she needed me to do this for her."

"I'm sorry my sweet." I hugged her close and kiss her cheek, "My sweet Nanoha wouldn't do anything like that. Although, Alicia thought she was going to have to go to extremes to get you to meet me."

Nanoha giggled. "Well she might have had to as my concern over her health was warring with my need to be alone with you. I wasn't really sure about going in my office clothes but she was getting really pushy, which made my decision to leave her and meet you even easier to make. So I said, 'All right, I'll go and meet her real quick and then we'll bring medicine on our way home.'"

Nanoha frowned and said, "I should have been suspicious when she called out "Okay, I'll see you guys when you get home." I hesitated as I was going out the door after she said that."

Snuggling and cuddling she pouted. "Then when I arrived outside of Armando's I hesitated. Was this one of Alicia's tricks and you were really at home. Well, there was only one way to find out and that was to go inside."

I caress my fingers up-and-down her arms giving her goosebumps, and she slaps my leg again to get me to stop. I laugh and she calls me a brute all the time. Little did I know that those little love taps were glimpses of the White Devil underneath.

"Walking in the Hostess greeted me and asked if I had a reservation? Looking around I tried to find you in the restaurant, I couldn't see you and I started to think I had been tricked by your sister." I laugh at the irony that she was tricked by Alicia, just not the way she thought she was. Nanoha sat up and glared at me for laughing. So I kissed her neck and kept on kissing it until she sighed and leaned back into me, craning her neck to the other side for me to continue.

"I said, "No, I'm meeting my girlfriend Miss Harlaown. She is expecting her sister Alicia instead of me." I was still looking around for you and had a sinking feeling that I really had been duped." Nanoha picked up my hand and kissed every finger. I shivered at the sensation she was giving me.

When she said,"oh yes, right this way Miss Takamachi." I hesitated just a moment as she shouldn't have known it." Tickling me for a bit, then she sighed, "I was trying to think as to how she knew my name. It wasn't until I started walking to the table that it dawned on me you must have told her, but how would you know I was coming. Unless Alicia told you I was coming." Nanoha poked me in the side.

Laughing I confirmed her suspicions. "Yes, I wanted to make sure that only you sat at my table for our first official date, that we setup." Nanoha snuggled into me, rubbing my leg in a sensual, teasing way she finished the story.

"In the back of the restaurant in the secluded part, I could see you waiting for me with that brilliant smile that I love so much." I smile that way for her once again. Wrapping my arms around her I kissed her breathlessly and then we settled down for the evening, we cuddled and kissed while watching a romantic comedy and then we went to bed together. Our first night sleeping together was so magical.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I'm awakened out of my memory with Nanoha's hand brushing the tears from my face. "What's the matter my love? Why are you crying?"

"I was just remembering our very first date and realizing how much I truly love you, both of you." Bending down I kiss Nanoha and then hold them both close to my heart.

The End?

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Well here you go, I hope you liked it.

Hmmm, maybe this won't stay T for long… ;)

Please leave a review.

Thank you for the reviews from the last one-shot… … … Looked high and low for reviews from the last chapter. Right you don't like cute little NanoFate one-shots. :(

Until next time, I hope you enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

_ZonaRose };-_


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Notes:** Hello… so here is another one-shot… This is part of the first ones universe. :) I'm working on an M rated chapter, but I would like to get their first time in before the one I'm working on now… or maybe not we will see. Also I have a fantasy medieval style story in the works… the one-shot is done. This was going to be a short story but I think doing it like this will work out better for all of you.

I would like to thank Phoenixnext for beta reading my chapters for me. :D

I make no money from writing fanfic it is for entertainment only.

I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

_**In Sickness and In Health**_

_**By **_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**One-shot # 4**_

It's been three months after our wedding and it still feels like we're on our honeymoon. I called Nanoha at work to see how things were going, but she just answered in simple one or two word answers, not in a nice long chat like always. That was my first sinking feeling that something wasn't right with my love. To cheer her up, I sent her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. I got a text thanking me for the flowers and that she loved them.

When I got home I expected Nanoha to be busy doing something, but when I walked in all I saw was the flowers on the table next to the door. So I stepped in, closed and locked the door. I set my briefcase down and walked towards the bedroom. That's when I saw the trail of clothing. Figuring Nanoha wanted to have a little playtime, I started picking up her clothing on my way into the bedroom.

I stepped into the room and heard the shower running, so I decided to start to get ready to join her. As I was taking off my suit I heard a thud coming from the bathroom. I moved quickly and knocked on the door, calling out to her. "Nanoha, are you okay?"

Not hearing anything I opened the door, thankfully it wasn't locked or I would be breaking it down. Stepping in all I can see is steam on the shower door, so I went over and opened it only to see Nanoha on the floor of the shower under a stream of hot water. I shut it off and get in the shower and try to wake her up. "Nanoha, hey baby." I got nothing in response.

Picking her up I could feel her shivering, but her body was hot to the touch. When I stepped out she started to tremble as if we had walked into a freezer not room temperature. I set her down and started to dry her off with one hand. Wrapping towels around her as best I could, I carried her into the bedroom and put her in bed. She was still shivering badly.

I remembered Nanoha told me that if she ever got sick real bad to call her mom. So I reached for my cell and called her parents house. Shiro answered and I asked for Momoko. In a few moments I had her on the line. "Nanoha said if she ever got really sick to call you. She is really bad and I'm thinking of taking her to the hospital."

"I'll be right there and let you know if it's that bad or not. She hates going to the hospital, so I would like to avoid that if at all possible." Twenty minutes goes by and Momoko finally arrives. Momoko checked Nanoha, and said that she was bad but not enough to go to the hospital.

"You mean she's been sicker than this?" I said a bit panicked.

"Mama, don't scare her." Said a weak voice.

"I'm not scaring her sweetie. I'm just letting her know that if you get worse than this that means you need to go to the hospital."

"No, hospital, never want that again..." As she fades to sleep.

"Well, it will be a while before she's awake again. Come into the kitchen and I'll show you how to make the medicine for her." Momoko stands up and waves for me to follow her. After mixing different kinds of herbs and powders together she made tea with some of them. Next Momoko made some miso soup, which she said was, Nanoha's favorite soup when she is sick.

I wrote everything down including the recipe for miso soup. Momoko grabbed a towel and wet it with cool water. "She'll need this to help cool her fever on her forehead and temples. If we don't, she'll get a massive headache from the pressure from the fever."

Every half hour we woke Nanoha up to have a few sips of tea and swallows of soup and then laid her back down to sleep. We did this until both were gone. Momoko said I should continue this tomorrow morning and afternoon. If she wasn't better by then call her and she would be right over. She also said that I would more than likely need to change the bedding as Nanoha, will sweat profusely throughout the night.

As soon as Momoko left I called into work and told them I wouldn't be into work in the morning. I also call Nanoha's work and told them she was sick and wouldn't be in in the morning. All night long I watched over her, wiping her brow keeping it cool. I changed the sheets twice in the night. I tried to keep her warm to shave off those shivers that seemed to rack her at any moment.

I crawled into bed next to her when exhaustion finally took me. When I woke up in the morning I had Nanoha wrapped tightly to my side. She didn't feel as hot as the last time I checked, but she was still shivering from time to time as I held her.

"You shouldn't be in bed with me." Nanoha said in a soft voice.

"If I wasn't then you wouldn't have something to cuddle with now would you?" I whispered to her. She burrowed her face into the crook of my neck and kissed it gently as a thank you.

"If you stay I will get you sick too."

"I'm not leaving you. I said it in my vows to you. In Sickness and In Health, so that means you are mine to love and to hold in both." I kiss her temple and can tell her fever is going away.

"I made some more miso soup last night. Let me go get you some and some of that tea too."

"No, I want my Fate pillow." To prove it, she started to lay on top of me, but fell asleep instead. Nanoha has the cutest sleeping pout face when she is sick.

After taking a little nap, I untangle myself from her and head into the kitchen to make the tea and warm up the soup. By the time I returned she had commandeered my pillow to replace me. The half pout, half smile on her face just melted my heart. Setting the tray on the nightstand, I sat on the edge of the bed and the motion ended up waking Nanoha up.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I was when I got home yesterday, or was that the other day. I don't even know how long I've been out of it." Weary eyes look at me to try and gauge how exhausted I am from taking care of her. "The last thing I remember was getting into the shower and being on my knees as my legs felt weak. That's the last thing I remember."

"So you don't remember your mom being here to help me take care of you last night?" Nanoha shakes her head no, then winces. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yes, a little one but I'll be okay," she said drowsily.

"Well before you go back to sleep, let's get this tea and soup into you." I give her a loving smile as I reach for said nourishment. When both cup and bowl were emptied, then I settled her down and covered her up. I kissed her forehead before placing another cool towel on her brow.

After I was sure that Nanoha was asleep, I collected the dirty dishes, tray and headed for the kitchen to clean up. While I was cleaning up my cell phone rang, the caller ID was Mama-T. Drying my hands I pick it up. "Hello."

"Fate, I'm just checking in to see how Nanoha is doing."

Walking into the living room I give her an update, "she is doing better but still going in and out sleeping."

"That's to be expected. Has she had any nightmares yet?" This question surprised me as Nanoha has never had nightmares before.

"Momoko, she has never had nightmares around me. Some mumbling and clutching at me but when I hug her she calms down. Other than that, I didn't know she had them."

"Fate has Nanoha ever told you about when she was in the hospital when she was 12?"

"No, it never came up. Was she sick?" I looked to our bedroom door thinking about the woman I loved as a child lying in a hospital bed. My heart breaks just thinking about it.

"No, She was hit by a car. We didn't know if she would ever walk again." I gasped, covering my mouth as tears streamed down my face. "Fate have you ever seen Nanoha's back?"

"No, she never turns her back to me. If she does she covers it quickly." I say though my tears.

Sigh, "Fate, she has a scar along her spine. It's not easy to see but it is there."

"I have felt something but she shies away whenever I touch her back, I never gave it much thought. I'll see it when she's ready to show it to me." I say with tenderness in my voice. "But, what do I do when she has her nightmares?"

"Hold her like you will never let her go."

Swallowing my tears, I nod my head once, "right, that will never be a problem. I will never let her go, ever." We ended the call soon after.

I finished cleaning up in the kitchen and headed into the bedroom. I noticed that Nanoha had moved around in bed and got the sheets tangled around her. So I carefully untangled her and tucked her into bed. Getting in next to her I pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her and tucking her head under my chin. She cuddles into me and sighs with happiness.

"Sorry, I'm so much trouble." I hear in a small voice.

"You will never be trouble. I love you and will for the rest of my days, Nanoha." I kiss the top of her head. She puts her arm around me clutches my shirt as her body starts to shake, and I can feel moisture wetting my neck from her tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I have always been the third wheel in my family. I'm always in the way somehow. Either getting sick or hurt in some fashion. I try my best to stay out of the way, but I can't seem to stop being a bother to them." Her crying turns into uncontrollable sobs.

I rock her gently in my arms and eventually she falls asleep. Making a silent vow to never make her feel like the way her family had, even if they didn't know they were doing it. They put these thoughts in her head that she is a bother to them and everyone around her. I will only love and protect her from anything or anyone that would hurt her. Even her family.

In the two days that it took Nanoha to get better we cuddled and connected in ways that we never had before. Our love is stronger now. We talked and listened to each other and built a stronger bond. She isn't ready to talk about the accident or the scar yet, but when she is I will do my best not to cry again. No promises on that though.

The End?

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Well here you go, I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review.

Thank you for the reviews from the last one-shot.

Until next time, I hope you enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

_ZonaRose };-_


End file.
